Kiss You Goodbye
by ColourMyWorld
Summary: I say I'd die without your love, and in a literal sense that's true. My body may remain, but my soul dies out. It's about time we gave up. Give up trying. Life is just a game we lost. It's a lover's final moment. OneShot. -NiLEY-


**Kiss You Goodbye**

**I say I'd die without your love, and in a literal sense that's true. My body may remain, but my soul dies out. It's about time we gave up. Give up trying. Life is just a game we lost. Let me kiss you goodbye. OneShot. -NiLEY-**

**A/N: I thought I'd do another OneShot in Nick's POV. I got inspired for this in Vespers Goodbye, when he sung the line 'life is just a game we lost.' It got me thinking. But I can't tell you about what my interpretation of the song is. You'll have to read and find out. But if your confused, I'll explain at the end. **

**- K i s s Y o u G o o d b y e -**

_**Nick**_

We were in love. Nobody can deny that. They can try, but in their hearts, they know it's false. Completely and utterly. Everyone knows a first love is the most special. So beautiful, so delicate. It's the first time for everything. Your first kiss is so beyond your expectations. Your heads bursting with happiness. The sparks are there. You just look into that special someone's eyes and you know you just fell in love. And no matter what people say to you about young love, you don't care. Your in love.

We're still in love. Every time we catch eye contact. Every time I dive into that beautiful pool of blue, I get lost. Lost in love. Literally. All I want to do is grab her and kiss her. Just feel her in my arms one last time. But I can't do that. Because my arms are meant to be around another brunette. A brunette without those beautiful blue eyes I fell in love with the moment I saw.

We're meant to be together. It's like our story is already written. We're meant to get married. We're meant to have kids together. We're meant to grow old together. We're meant to spend the rest of our lives together. We're meant to be happy in love. But are we? Will we do all that? Absolutely not. Simply because this world is against us.

I'm not even exaggerating when I say that. The world actually is against us. The whole world. Because the whole world is watching our every move. Watching us carefully. Criticising every wrong move we make. With their critical eyes, they look down on us. Because they know that's all it takes to destroy us. I wanted music. Not fame. I don't want the whole world to see me, because they've shown me they just don't understand. They don't understand what love is. It's not sex, for god's sake. It's something else. Something worth the wait.

That is, if there is a wait. Because we can't even wait. We just can't be together. We try, and we try, and we try, but we just keep on failing. I don't understand why. Our lives prevent it. We both love music. But I would give it all up for her. She just doesn't know it. I wish I could tell her. But I can't.

I can't whisper those three little words to her any more. It's not my place any more. It's Liam's. And every tear that spills out of my eye should be for Selena. Not her. But it is.

Life is a complicated thing. It works along side with destiny. Fate is against it. Our lives depend on who wins this fierce battle. If fate wins, things go exactly the way we want it too. Life is heaven on Earth. But if life and destiny win, then everything changes. Things just don't go the way we want. Things don't go the way we expect. Things don't go the way they should. Because destiny will remain. It's unstoppable, and fate can never defeat it.

For us, life is just a game. A huge game. If we win, we get the prize. The prize being, a happy ending. Everyone wants a happy ending, but only one can be the winner. And evidently that's not us. We choose the move to make, while the critical eyes of the world around us watches, just waiting for us to stumble. Every time you make a wrong a move, you move straight back to square one. And that's the problem.

We're stuck on square one. Every time we move forward, we repeat the same mistakes. Every time we remind ourselves that fate is on our side, we stumble, with the critical eyes watching us. We stumble and we fall. But not in love.

Every time we get back together, we make the same mistakes. We fight over stupid things. Every time we break up, I go back to Selena. Because I know she'll always be on the sidelines, waiting for me to give up. Every time we break up, Miley meets someone new. Someone else for me to compete against. To win her heart.

And it's about time we did give up. Because we're never getting off this square. History keeps repeating. Fate can't win. Destiny will always be the winner. And our destiny is to be broken. Everything between us is made to be broken. We're destined to remain on square one. Life is just a game we lost.

I say I'd die without your love, and in a literal sense, that's true. My soul is now dead. Selena hasn't got the love I want. I want yours Miley. My hearts not even broken now. It's dead. Along with everything inside me. My body will remain, but inside, everythings over. Just let me kiss you goodbye. One last kiss with your tender lips. It's our final moment together.

**- K i s s Y o u G o o d b y e -**

**That was scattered all over the place, but I don't have the effort to fix it. If you didn't understood my rubbish writing, I'll explain. Miley and Nick we're in love. Nobody can deny that. But life is a complicated matter and things don't always work out the way you want them too. Their lives, everything about them, prevents them from being together. For them, Life is a game. A game where they're stuck on square one. They can't move. Every move they make forward, they just repeat the same old mistakes, and they're back to square one. They've given up. They have to. Move on. Life is just a game they lost. Where they're destined to remain on square one. Tragic, but that's what it seems like in real life. But that's just my POV. What's your POV on Nick&Miley in r/l? REVIEW DUDES (:**


End file.
